The Forbidden Love of a Headmaster
by CloakStone02852
Summary: What happens to Dumbledore and Harry when they discover a love for each other? It's 9 chapters, but this is my first story and I did not know how to break it into chapters.


**Chapter 1:**

The past summer was Harry's worst yet. He was still recovering from the loss of his Godfather, and yet the Dursely's still treated him like he was worthless. He had never felt so alone, and to think that he would never have someone like Sirius to talk to again left him feeling so desolate. At least he still had Dumbledore to talk to.

Over the past several years Harry had began to view Dumbledore as a mentor, as a wizard he could really look up to. Lying in bed, Harry could not wait to head to the Burrow to see his best friends Ron and Hermione. As night passed, on Harry fell in and out of sleep several times, thinking about Sirius and the emptiness it left him, and also the excitement of starting a new school year. Only one thing worried him.

Voldemort had returned to power a little over a year ago. The moment had always left Harry scarred.

_He was about to win the Triwizard Tournament with Cedric, his fellow Hogwarts classmate. They decided to grab the cup together, in order to make sure that they both won since they both felt they were equally deserving of winning. At the time, Harry did not realize how bad of a decision this was. The air compressed around them and before they knew it they were no longer on the grounds of Hogwarts. Cedric lost his life that night, and no matter how much Harry knew it was not his fault, he could not help but feel the slightest twinge of guilt. If only he knew the cup was a portkey, if only he had been a little bit more aware of what was happening, he could have saved Cedric from the Avada Kedavra that stole the young life._

Harry was worried what would happen in the following year. He knew he was going to have to encounter Voldemort, but he did not know when and if he would be prepared. His life depended on his awareness and wizarding skills. Dumbledore was the only person that could possibly help him defeat the Dark Lord.

Soon enough, Dumbledore was at Number 4 Privet Drive to pick up Harry to bring him to the Burrow. While Harry was quite excited to get out of the Hell known as the Dursely's house, he was worried about how he would survive the following year of school.

By the next morning Harry was settled in at the Weasley's. Everyone was asleep except for Mr. Weasley, who was well on his way to work, and Mrs. Weasley, who was already cooking a huge breakfast. Harry walked outside, to be alone with his thoughts in the fresh air. Ron and Hermione did not know what was ahead of Harry. He had to defeat the Dark Lord, or be defeated himself. In a few days Harry would be back at Hogwarts and would have Dumbledore to talk to and ask for advice.

**Chapter 2:**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were getting off of the Hogwarts express, ready to start their 6th year. As they entered the Great Hall, Harry's eyes immediately found Dumbledore's, and they held each other's gaze for a solid 5 seconds, before the first years started entering. Harry knew that he needed to go see Dumbledore that night, as he was worried about his fate, and felt that he could not talk to his friends about it.

After the first years were sorted, the feast began. Ron and Hermione dug into their meals, yet Harry just picked around his food. Most people would have this peculiar, but no one was really paying attention to Harry. After the feast, Dumbledore left the students with a few last words, and then they headed to the dormitories. Harry immediately went to bed, barely greeting Neville, Dean, and Seamus. Everyone assumed that Harry must have just been extremely tired, since his behavior was queer.

Despite hours of lying in bed, Harry was still wide awake, paralyzed with the fear of fighting Voldemort. Harry never wanted to show this weakness because he knew the whole wizarding community was relying on him, The Chosen One. After five hours of tossing and turning, Harry decided to go visit Dumbledore. He threw on his invisible cloak, one of the few things he had from his parents, grabbed his marauders map, and started down the hall, keeping an eye out for any teacher. After what seemed like a few seconds Harry arrived at the door of Dumbledore's office. As his knuckles lightly tapped against the door he prayed Dumbledore was awake. After a few seconds, which seemed to last minutes, the door was pulled open to a reveal a wizard with a magnificent, long, silver beard and half-moon spectacles. Harry knew this man as Dumbledore, the one wizard he admired more than any other. The one wizard who knew he could talk to about anything.

"Come in, Harry," Dumbledore said, with his deep, rough, sleepy voice. Harry swiftly entered the room.

"Do you have time to talk professor?" Harry asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you, call me Dumbledore," Dumbledore said, with a slight chuckle.

"Professor—I mean Dumbledore—I'm extremely worried about the journey ahead of me and I don't feel comfortable talking to Ron or Hermione. I need advice. I need to be taught how to defeat Voldemort."

"Harry, sit down I have something to tell you," Dumbledore said, working his way over to his seat.

**Chapter 3:**

"I was not going to tell you this until we were set in the term, but while you're here, I am going to just tell you now," Dumbledore took a deep breath, as he had a lot to say. "Have you heard of a horcrux?"

"A what? No Dumbledore, I'm afraid I haven't," Harry responded.

"It is one of the darkest arts a wizard could perform. The wizard literally splits his or her soul into pieces. Just splitting it once is a horrible and challenging feat."

"Excuse me Dumbledore, but what does this have to do with defeating Voldemort?" Harry inquired.

"I'm getting there, young grasshopper, just wait." Dumbledore took a pause, trying to remember where he left off. "Voldemort, I'm afraid has split his soul to make 7 horcruxes. I have already destroyed one, and I have suspicions of what the other's are. The first, being his snake Nagini, others from Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and a necklace. I have destroyed the one from Slytherin"

"But sir, that is only 6 horcruxes, what is the seventh?" Harry asked.

"The seventh is your ass and I'm about to destroy it," Dumbledore as a jumped up and removed his robes. "_Muffliato"_

Everything happened so suddenly he didn't know what to do.

"Harry take off your robes, everything will be okay."

Harry was so confused, he did as he was told. He trusted Dumbledore with everything, and so he figured if he was told to remove his clothes it was probably in his best interest to do so. Dumbledore did look out for all his students' best interests.

Before Harry knew it, Dumbledore had him bent over the desk.

"Spit into my hand," Dumbledore commanded. Harry felt slightly uncomfortable. He spit into Dumbledore's hand, and Dumbledore rubbed it all over his own cock.

Harry could not believe what was before him. The only hard cock he had every seen was his own, but this one was unbelievable. Dumbledore had an outstanding eight and a half inch cock, three inches wide. Harry was embarrassed, his cock was a measly 5 inches, erect, and right now it was as soft as an over-ripe banana, which put it at 3 inches, rounded up. Dumbledore did not seem to mind.

Without warning, Harry felt the penetration of Dumbledore's massive cock. Harry tensed up, and Dumbledore could feel.

"Relax Harry. The more you tense up, the more it's going to hurt."

Harry did as he was told, and tried to relax. After a few pumps into his tight anus, it started to feel good. Harry thought he was straight, he thought he was attracted to girls, especially Ginny. In the past few minutes, as Dumbledore dominated him, he realized that cock is not bad, and in fact, he never really liked pussy. He just thought he did, because that is what society told him to like. All of a sudden, Harry felt his little soldier start to rise. Dumbledore noticed, and started grope Harry. They both gasped, as things were getting extremely intense. Moans were escaping Dumbledore's mouth just as frequently as they were escaping Harry's mouth. Harry knew he was not going to last as long as Dumbledore, and he was perfectly fine with that. To be honest, he actually enjoyed being dominated. He enjoyed feeling inferior. All his life everyone has expected him to be on top of everything, for him to be in control, and in this one moment he had the ability to relax and let someone else take control.

Dumbledore started to jerk him off harder and faster. Occasionally he removed his hand to spit into it, but he immediately went back to Harry's cock. As the intensity of the hand job grew, so did the throbbing Harry felt. Harry's moans were practically non-stop at this point. Dumbledore started rubbing his balls gently, and could tell Harry liked it due to his moans growing in volume. Soon enough, Dumbledore's hands were covered in the white stickiness of Harry's cum.

It was an experience Harry had never had before. Of course he had masturbated on many occasions, but he had never had someone else cause his orgasm. The fact that he shared this experience with Dumbledore was something he would always cherish. It created a bond between him and Dumbledore that nothing could destroy, ever.

Throughout the whole hand job Dumbledore never seemed to stop plunging into Harry's anus. Now that Harry had came Dumbledore could return to his own pleasuring. As Harry got used to the hard and powerful thrusts, he begin ramming his ass into Dumbledore's cock. Dumbledore started to breathe harder, his moans uncontrollable. Harry understood why Dumbledore had casted the _muffliato_ spell. The sounds coming from the headmaster's office would have been heard from anywhere in the castle. Harry felt the slightest growth in Dumbledore's already colossal cock. Dumbledore let a soft, yet intense scream and Harry's ass was filling up with the hot, white, sticky cum secreting from the tip of Dumbledore's penis.

Exhaustion swept over both of them. All of a sudden Harry realized that it was three in the morning, and his classes for the new year started in three hours.

Dumbledore had already dressed himself, and began helping Harry get dressed. The magnificent hour they spent resulted in a moment of awkwardness and tension. As soon as Harry was dressed, he started to walk out.

"Erm, Harry, before you leave I just want to leave you with this. Always remember that I'm here for you in more ways than one," Dumbledore said in a quiet whisper, as he was sure the spell he cast an hour ago was beginning to wear off.

Harry turned around and started walking off. He could have sworn the headmaster winked at him as he left. When he got back to his dorm he immediately crawled into bed and closed his eyes. Sleep was no longer evading Harry. Within minutes he was fast asleep, resting up for his new term.

**Chapter 4:**

The next morning everything was beginning to set in, especially the soreness in Harry's ass. He wanted everything to be a blur in his mind, but he remembered exactly what had happened. He had sexual relations with the headmaster. Harry had gone to ask Dumbledore questions, but instead of leaving with answers, he left with more questions.

Did Dumbledore always have a sexual attraction to Harry? Is that why he always helped him? How should Harry act around him?

Despite all these questions, Harry knew that he had liked everything that had happened the previous night. The anal penetration, the hand job, it was all great for Harry. He knew he wanted more, but he was not sure it was right. He wanted to talk to Ron and Hermione about it. Despite the fact that Dumbledore continually encouraged Harry to confide in his best friends, Harry knew this is not what Dumbledore meant.

Harry made his way down to the Great Hall. As he walked in, he and Dumbledore made eye contact, but this time it was not held. All of a sudden Harry felt extremely uncomfortable in the Head Masters presence. Regardless of the fact that last night was the most glorious, enjoyable night Harry ever had, he knew it was wrong, and could no longer look at Dumbledore. What would he do now? How would he defeat Voldemort?

Harry went to his classes that day, and soon fell into a pattern of waking up, going to class, doing his homework, heading to bed, and barely having any contact with his friends.

**Chapter 5:**

Months passed, and Harry learned to carry his Marauders Map with him at all times. Many times within the two weeks after Dumbledore took him to a place he had never been before, he had been cornered by the headmaster. To avoid these awkward situations, Harry almost always traveled with his invisibility cloak as well. After a month, Dumbledore stopped trying to make contact with Harry.

Harry wondered quite frequently what Dumbledore thoughts were. Did he regret the ride they took that night? Did he want more? Was he focused on defeating Voldemort now that he had gotten his fix in? Harry wanted to ask many times, but was worried at what might come next.

Don't get Harry wrong, he enjoyed that night, and he will always think about it whenever he masturbates, but that was his headmaster, and he could not have sexual relations with him. That had to be against some sort of wizarding regulation.

By January, Harry began to miss Dumbledore, but still refused any contact. He spent a lot more of his time in the library with Hermione, researching various spells, potions, and historical moments in the wizarding community.

One day Hermione came across the terms "Deathly Hallows". The rest of the night the two friends tried to find out more about the Deathly Hallows. At midnight they decided to give up on their search and head to bed. Hermione was certain that there was not a single book that could provide them any answers or information.

"It's pointless to keep searching, Harry. There are more important things we need to be looking for," Hermione stated.

"Like what? This could be the most important thing we come across. Suppose it is something so powerful I could defeat Voldemort in a second. We have no idea what it even is Hermione, so how can you say it's pointless?" Harry asked, the anger increasing as he went from talking to nearly shouting.

"Harry, it's midnight. If you would like to keep searching go ahead, but you're not going to find anything."

Harry knew Hermione was partially right. He was not going to find any information about the Deathly Hallows in a book. He knew where he could find the information.

Dumbledore.

**Chapter 6:**

Harry attended all his classes the next day, but it was rather pointless. He was so nervous about seeing Dumbledore that night, but he had to find out what the Deathly Hallows were.

He headed to the Great Hall for dinner, but barely ate. He did not know if Dumbledore would even talk to him after the way he treated him for nearly four months. Maybe Dumbledore had realized the mistake they made that night and would bring everything back to normal.

A few hours passed and everyone in the Gryffindor common room started to head to their dorms. Harry stayed up, pretending to work on an essay, until Ron and Hermione crawled up the stairs to their dorms a little after midnight. Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak and the marauders map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Harry whispered as his wand tapped the parchment. A map of the entire school showed up. "Appears that there are no teachers between here and Dumbledore's office," he thought. "_Lumos_," Harry muttered, and the end of his wand lit up.

It took Harry a little bit to get moving towards Dumbledore's office, due to the fact that he was extremely apprehensive. The walk felt like forever to him. He was constantly checking the map and deliberated on going back to his dorm. After what seemed like hours, but was really only a few minutes, Harry arrived at Dumbledore's office.

"We are not going to have sexual relations this time. We are not going to do that tonight. If he makes a move on me I will politely decline," Harry repeated to himself over and over.

Once he mustered up enough courage, Harry knocked on the door. He held his breath as he heard footsteps on the other side and the turning of the doorknob. "Here we go," Harry thought, "I cannot let anything happen this time."

"Ahhh…Harry, I'm so glad you could come visit me, even if it is the middle of the night," Dumbledore spoke, a grin spreading across his face.

When Harry saw him a rush of emotions overwhelmed him. Those blue eyes, so soft; the hands that once caressed his body. Harry knew that if Dumbledore made a move he might not be able to resist him.

"Are you going to enter the room, or just stand there?" Dumbledore inquired, while making an inviting gesture.

Harry made his way through the threshold, and took his usually seat across from Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore started towards his seat, when he brushed up against Harry. "It was just an accident, that's all," Harry thought. "Dumbledore, I have a really important question that I need you to answer," Harry stated.

"And what might that be?" Dumbledore responded, with a wink.

Harry's throat was becoming dry. He could barely look the headmaster in the eye without feeling his wand rise up. The more he tried adjusting his robes, the more it rose. "Oh goodness, I hope he doesn't notice" is the only thought that ran through Harry's mind.

Dumbledore noticed, but did not take immediate action. "Harry, are you going to tell me your question?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Erm, yes sir, I uh was wondering if you could tell me about the Deathly Hallows," Harry asked.

"Ahh the Deathly Hallows. Yes I can tell you about them. I shall not go into details, since it is late, but I can tell you what they are. First, there is a cloak-"

"What is so special about a cloak?" Harry demanded.

"Well, you see this is not just any type of cloak. It's an invisibility cloak. And you have it Harry. It was given to you by your father," Dumbledore said.

"Well I guess that would be special, what are the other items?" Harry asked.

"The other items are a stone and the elder wand. The stone, when used correctly, allows you to bring back people who have died."

"What about the elder wand? What is that?"

"You want to know about the elder wand? I'll show it to you," Dumbledore said in an excited tone.

Harry thought Dumbledore was about to get his wand when all of a sudden there was a massive cock in front of him. The massive cock that had pleasured him like nothing before. Harry began taking his pants off, ready to receive anal from Dumbledore again. "If our love is wrong, then I don't want to be right," Harry told the headmaster, his eyes not once leaving the cock that would soon be inside of him.

"Lay down on your back, Harry. Let me satisfy all your needs. Let me fulfill your fantasies," Dumbledore commanded.

Harry layed down on Dumbledore's desk, when Dumbledore climbed on top of him and began kissing his neck. Harry's breath became deeper and louder. Dumbledore's hands began to explore Harry's body. He took Harry's robes off to reveal a nearly nude Harry. Harry pushed Dumbledore off of him a little bit.

"Is there something-"

"Let me take your clothes off Dumbledore," Harry ordered, cutting Dumbledore off mid-sentence.

In the matter of seconds, Dumbledore was completely naked. The sagging skin covered in wrinkles would have turned most people off, but not Harry. There was something about how the flabs of skin fell on Harry that made his erection grow stronger. Dumbledore's tongue began to trace Harry's sensitive nipples. Tiny moans escaped Harry's lips. "Oh Dumbledore, take me now," Harry begged.

"I will in time," Dumbledore whisper. His tongue went down Harry's abs, tracing each one individually. He slowly continued his way down, when he reached the base of Harry's cock. "Are you ready for an experience you've never had?" Dumbledore asked seductively.

Before Harry could answer Dumbledore's lips were wrapped around Harry's cock, sucking him. His tongue swirled around the head of the cock, while his head bobbed up and down.

"Oh. My. Gosh. You are the head master, headmaster," Harry screamed. "I'm going to explode loads of cum into your mouth in about to seconds," Harry said, and with that his cock throbbed and shot cum into Dumbledore's mouth. Surprisingly, Dumbledore continued to suck Harry's cock, which was become softer in his mouth. Harry let out a final scream, when the door bursted open.

**Chapter 7:**

It was Dumbledore's worst nightmare. He had been so reckless. How could he have forgotten to cast the _muffliato_ spell to prevent everyone in the castle from hearing his adventure in Harry's body.

It was Snape, Professor McGonagall, and Hagrid standing in the doorway. There was no way to explain what was happening and so Dumbledore just said it.

"Harry came to ask me questions about Voldemort when I came onto him. I could not resist him, The Chosen One," Dumbledore confessed.

Harry was confused at first. They both couldn't resist each other, and yet Dumbledore was taking full blame. Harry refused to allow Dumbledore to destroy his prestigious position in the wizarding community.

"I could not resist him either. The screams you heard were not screams of terror, but screams of pleasure. He gave me the best blow job I could have ever imagined. He cannot take full blame, as I had asked him to give it to me," professed Harry.

"You are one sick boy Potter. This world would be better without such a disgusting little boy. The Dark Lord did not defeat you, but I will. _AVADA KEDAVRA_!" Snape yelled, his wand pointing directly at Harry.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dumbledore screamed, but it was too late as the boys limp, lifeless body fell into the arms of Dumbledore. He reached for his wand, and before anyone had time to react the headmaster of Hogwarts pointed his wand at himself and spoke, "_Bombarda Maxima_," and exploded.

**Chapter 8:**

McGonagall and Hagrid screamed in shock and horror at the events that had just taken place. They ran down the corridor to awake the students and place them in the Great Hall. They had to make an announcement that The Chosen One and headmaster had both died that night. As students filed in through the doors they sat down by house. Usually chatter would have filled the room, but by the tears springing from the eyes of Hagrid and McGonagall the students knew something serious had happened.

Once everyone was seated McGonagall stood up. "We have terrible news to deliver to you. I'm afraid that Professor Dumbl-"

Heads turned to the door to see Snape walking in, dancing. He ran up to the stage and began screaming "VOLDEMORT HAS WON! VOLDEMORT HAS WON!" and threw what appeared to be confetti at first, until the students realized it was tiny pieces of the remains of Dumbledore, and a few of Harry Potter. "THE HEADMASTER AND YOUR BELOVED HARRY POTTER WERE HAVING SEX, AND I KILLED HARRY. I KILLED THE SICK LITTLE BASTARD AND DUMBLEDORE COULDN'T HANDLE IT. HE'S SO WEAK, HE JUST KILLED HIMSELF, NOT THAT WE NEEDED HIM AN-"

_BOOM!_

The ceiling crumbled, and Voldemort came flying in. "Who do you think you are, killing Harry Potter? I told you all to leave the boy for me. FOR ME!" Voldemorts voice roared through the Great Hall. Students began to run out of the building, trying to escape. A few from Slytherin stayed to see what would happen to Snape, the head of their House.

"Sir, the opportunity was perfect, I could not let the boy get away. Everyone was so shocked and unarmed, it was truly the most perfect time to kill him," Snape answered, cowarding in the corner.

"Well now that everyone else is shocked and unarmed, I believe that we should do the same to you. _AVADA KEDAVRA_!" Just like Harry, Snapes body immediately crumpled and fell to the floor.

**Chapter 9:**

Centuries have passed since Voldemort became supreme leader of the wizarding world. All wizards and witches that were not purebloods were killed. Since there were only a few families who were still purebloods marriages took place within them. Incest began to grow and the babies were born with many deformities. The infants were killed, and after many more decades it was impossible to not find someone with different genes that the wizarding world came to an end when the generation of retards died in an epic game of monopoly.


End file.
